1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a touch apparatus, a transparent scan electrode, a geometric electrode structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a touch apparatus with high resistance, a transparent scan electrode and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of the array touch technologies, the capacitive touch technology and the resistive touch technology are the mainstream real-multi-touch technologies that have been widely used in 3C consumer electronic products. The capacitive touch technology mainly changes the capacitance of a touch element through the electrostatic induction of the touch element so that the back-end microcontroller can sense the change in the charges and further transform the charges into a touch signal. The resistive touch technology mainly transforms the change in a resistance value into a touch signal through the wire resistance of the touch element and the touch point equivalent resistance conducted when being touched.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of conventional transparent scan electrode structure is shown. In the part of a conventional resistive array touch panel structure, the transparent scan electrode structure 1 comprises row electrodes 12, column electrodes 14 and bumps 16. The row electrodes 12 and the column electrodes 14 are strip (line, film) electrodes vertically interlaced and perpendicular to each other. The bumps 16 are disposed between the row electrodes 12 and the column electrodes 14 and used as an isolative layer which separates the top strip (line, film) electrodes from the bottom strip (line, film) electrodes to avoid short-circuiting.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. FIG. 2 shows a circuit diagram of a conventional resistive array touch panel. FIG. 3 shows a tactile-signal timing diagram of a conventional resistive array touch panel. The row electrodes R0˜R7 of FIG. 2 can be realized by the row electrodes 12 of FIG. 1, and the column electrodes C0˜C7 of FIG. 2 can be realized by the column electrodes 14 of FIG. 1. According to the resistive real-multi-touch technology, the main driving electrodes sequentially perform zero potential scan mechanism, so the back-end can recognize multiple touch positions through the computing of virtual 2D coordinate interpolation. However, when there are too many touch points being touched, the back-end microcontroller may not recognize correctly, and ghost blur (points) will occur accordingly.
As indicated in FIG. 3, when the touch points T1, T2 and T3 are touched at the same time, the touch points T1 and T2 are detected by the same row electrode, that is, the row electrode R1, and the touch points T2 and T3 are detected by the same column electrode, that is, the column electrode C5. When the zero potential scan mechanism scans the column electrode C0, the level of the row electrode R1 changes to the system low level due to the existence of the touch point T1. Since the switch of the touch point T2 is in off state, a short-circuiting loop occurs to the column electrode C0 and the column electrode C5, causing the level of the column electrode C5 to instantaneously change to the low level despite the column electrode C5 has not yet been scanned by the zero potential scan mechanism. Meanwhile, the touch point T3, being in the same row with the touch point T2, makes the row electrode R5 and the column electrode C5 short-circuited, and thus changes the level of the row electrode R5 to the low level. Thus, the algorithm of recognizing touch position at the back-end recognizes two touch points, namely, touch point T1 and touch point T2, when the interval of the column electrode C0 is scanned. The event that the touch points are detected by the column electrode C0 and the row electrode R5 of the timing diagram is referred as ghost blur (points).